The Biological Sciences Department of Dartmouth College uses warm- blooded animals in research and teaching activities. Four faculty members conduct research programs involving warm-blooded animals; in addition a number of graduate students and undergraduates use warm- blooded animals in research projects of varying length. Warm-blooded animals are used throughout the year (Dartmounth now operates on a year round, 12 month calendar) in 6 student instructional laboratories. These activities result in an average of 1750 warm-blooded animals per year being housed in the Department's Gilman Animal Care Facilities, with an average daily census of 100. In order to remedy deficiencies in the Gilman Animal Care Facilities, based on the standards in PHS Pub. No. 1024 and related guidelines, the Biological Sciences Department has developed a two-year improvement program. This improvement program includes: necessary and desirable renovation of facilities, necessary and desirable replacement equipment (principally cages) and an increase in supervisory and animal technician effort devoted to the animal care facilities. We are proposing that the NIH assist in this improvement program by provinding financial support over a two-year period.